Secret Weapons Deluxe Edition (HC)
| Universe = | Series = ''Secret Weapons'' (Volume 2) | Featured = Livewire Secret Weapons | Writers = Eric Heisserer | Artists = Raul Allen Patricia Martin | Format = | Number = | Date = (LCSD Edition) (Regular Edition) | ISBN = | Previous = | Next = }} Solicitation Regular Edition The year’s best-selling independent limited series, now in deluxe edition hardcover! Eric Heisserer, the Academy Award-nominated screenwriter of ARRIVAL and Valiant’s upcoming HARBINGER and BLOODSHOT feature films joins the Harvey Award-nominated art team of Raúl Allén & Patricia Martín (Wrath of the Eternal Warrior) for an all-new Valiant adventure…launching Livewire and an extraordinary new team of heroes into the fight of their lives! The government has dispatched Amanda McKee – the technopath codenamed Livewire – to investigate the ruins of a secret facility formerly run by Toyo Harada, the most powerful telepath on Earth and her former mentor. In his quest for world betterment at any cost, Harada sought out and activated many potential psiots like himself. Those who survived, but whose powers he deemed to have no value to his cause, were hidden away at this installation. But Livewire, having studied Harada’s greatest strengths and learned his deepest weaknesses, senses opportunity where he once saw failure. A young girl who can talk to birds… A boy who can make inanimate objects gently glow… To others, these are expensive disappointments. But, to Livewire, they are secret weapons…in need of a leader. Now, as a mechanized killer called Rex-O seeks to draw them out, Livewire and her new team of cadets will be forced to put their powers into action…in ways they never could have imagined… Collecting SECRET WEAPONS #1–4 along with 20+ pages of rarely seen art and extras! LCSD Edition Valiant Entertainment is proud to announce that it will be supporting Local Comic Shop Day® 2017 on November 18th, 2017 with a special, limited-edition release of the SECRET WEAPONS DELUXE EDITION OVERSIZED HC – the first oversized hardcover collection of the year’s best-selling independent limited series from Academy Award-nominated writer Eric Heisserer (ARRIVAL) and Harvey Award-nominated artists Raúl Allén (WRATH OF THE ETERNAL WARRIOR) and Patricia Martin (NINJAK) – to participating retailers! Collecting SECRET WEAPONS #1-4 with a cover by multiple Eisner Award nominee David Mack (Fight Club 2) and exclusive to Local Comic Shop Day 2017, this oversized hardcover collection of Valiant’s sold-out, critically acclaimed series will not be available for sale anywhere else, and arrives weeks before the SECRET WEAPONS TPB arrives in stores on December 13th. Issues * * * * Synopsis Notes * This collection is also available as trade paperback: ''Secret Weapons'' (TPB). Neither the Deluxe Editions nor the trade paperback collect any of the one-shots but the four issues of the mini-series only. Gallery Deluxe Edition File:SW HC COVER ALLEN.jpg| SW HC COVER MACK LCSD.jpg| Collected Issues SW 001 COVER-A ALLEN.jpg| SW 002 COVER-A ALLEN.jpg| SW 003 COVER-A ALLEN.jpg| SW 004 COVER-A ALLEN.jpg| Related References